


Dr. Stone one shots

by Purpleshutin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleshutin/pseuds/Purpleshutin
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like, one shots including my favorite ships.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Magma, Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou, Ishigami Senkuu/Magma, Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju, Magma/Uei You, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I wanted to say I love you without stuttering for once, I failed"

Magma has always been easily flustered wether it's receiving or giving affection, and Senku found it extremely cute. He teases Magma mercilessly for it, and Magma hates it. Everytime he tries to say I love you, he ends up stuttering.

"Magma." Senku said walking up to his boyfriend." Magma turned around and smiled." Hey Senku." Magma said returning the smile." Come with me, I want to show you something." Senku said grabbing Magma's hand and pulling him toward their shared hut.

Magma sat on their bed as Senku grabbed a small plastic tree." DID YOU SHRINK A TREE?!" Magma yelled." No of course not. It's made of plastic." Senku said." Oh." Magma said, disappointed." What's it for?" Magma added." Christmas, it's my favorite holiday." Senku said.

"Christmas? What's that?" Magma asked. Senku's mouth fell open." I would've thought my dad put something about Christmas in the stories, even without the religion aspect." He said. Magma still looked confused so Senku went on explaining the holiday, but got side tracked while explaining the science behind everything. 

When Senku talks about anything science he noticably gets more excited, his eyes light up and a smile tends to creep onto his face, and Magma finds it adorable. He might not understand anything that comes out of Senku's mouth, but he's willing to just let him talk if it means Senku's happy."I-I love you." Magma said.

Senku stopped talking and looked up at Magma who looks like he regrets every decision that led to him to this moment." What?" Senku said with a smile." I wanted to say 'I love you' without stuttering for once, I failed." Magma said blushing." You think." Senku said, starting to laugh." Sh- shut up." Magma said, covering his face with his arm." Okay tsundere, I love you." Senku said." I l-love you too." Magma said. Senku smiled, pulled Magma's arm away from his face, and kissed him.


	2. Chrome loves the soulmate trope, Senku doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome x Senku  
> "Shut up with all that soulmate shit"

The observatory has become a favorite place for Senku and Chrome to be alone. Chrome has really enjoyed learning about the stars and Senku likes teaching him.

"So your saying scientists stopped thinking if Pluto as a planet!?" Chrome asked." Yep it's now considered a dwarf planet." Senku said. They were sitting over a diagram of all the planets Senku drew for a visual for chrome, it was daytime so they couldn't use the telescope." But a lot of people didn't like that so they just completely disregarded the fact." Chrome frowned." Well I'm with them, I think Pluto should still be a planet. Senku laughed a bit." Okay you do you." 

Senku went over the rest of the planet and answered any questions Chrome had. Chrome turned his head toward Senku and smiled." I think you might be my soulmate." He said. Senku made a discusted face." Shut up with all that soulmate shit, it's not logical at all." He said. Chrome rolled his eyes." I knew you were going to say that." He said and kissed Senku's cheek. Senku smirked and kissed Chrome's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live this pair, so much fluff potential. Also VIVA LA PLUTO FUCK YOU. It's very short because today's Thanksgiving and I have family, and also I was lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the first chapter is Senku x Magma, it's my OTP after all, I live them so much. I hope you like it


End file.
